


Retaliation

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Rio tells Beth she’s work, she goes to their bar, and shows him what he’s missing.





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth fanfic, I’m a new author so go easy on me, but I tried

Beth walked back to her house after being in Rios car. She couldn’t believe he said she was just work, she thought they were pass that. It’s not like they’re in a relationship, it shouldn’t hurt this bad, but it did, it was like a stab in the heart. So, she decided she would show him, what work was, she decided it was time for a shopping trip with the girls.

....................................................................  
“Wassup Sis” Annie said joyfully, she was excited for this shopping trip,and girls night. Ruby walked in after her. “Hey B, I’m soo freaking happy for this girls day”Ruby practically screamed.

Beth stood by the door, beaming, she was excited too. She had gotten dean to take her kids for a trip to their lake house, and she was excited to have a girls day, and get back at Rio.

She explained to the girls what had happened, and they sympathized and scolded her. They had warned her something like this would happen but they were happy to help.

They arrived at the mall and walked into this cute store. 

“I’m looking for something that will blow his mind, and get me a man.”beth  
shouted.

“Yasssssssss, no more dried up twigs” Annie shouted.

“I don’t think it’s been dried up twigs in a few weeks”, laughed ruby.

......................................................................

They decided Beth should wear a crop top and some cute jeans. Beth said she was a little old for that, but ruby and Annie assured her it was fine. She looked banging, even after four kids. She wasn’t fat, or a stick skinny, she had a perfect hour-glass shape.  
.............................................................

She, ruby, and Annie drove to Lucky’s, Her and Rio’s bar, as expected he was there sitting and drinking alone. When she walked in the heads turned. She walked in putting a little extra sway in her hips, showing off her nice ass. She sat at the bar with her girls and ordered her signature drink, a bourbon on the rocks.

The first guy that came up to her, he looked about 37, that was only 2 years older than her, he was hot , she wouldn’t deny that. She could feel Rios eyes burning through her. Good, she thought, He saw as she flirted with the guy, then gave him a kiss on the lips. 

Annie and ruby, excused them selves, and had their drinks from across the bar.  
“Wanna dance”, asked the man, whose name was Derek. “Sure”, she responded. They danced a bit on the dance floor, all eyes on them, and a lot of jealous looks, Rio was flirting with a girl. She had on a tye dye t shirt, and matching shorts. Oh, so he wanted to retaliate, she would show him. She told Derek to fuck off, and walked back up to the bar, two seats away from him.

Another guy walked up to her:

“Hey beautiful, I saw you out on the dance floor.” Said the man.

“Yeah” Said Beth, flirtatiously 

“Yeah, your really hot, what’s your name?” He asked curiously.

“I’m Elizabeth, and you are?” She chose to tell them she was Elizabeth especially since rio was their.

“I’m Ryan, hello Elizabeth” he purred. Rio’s jaw visably clenched.

......................................................................

She had started to make out with Ryan, when Rio grabbed her, and practically dragged her outside. 

“What the hel-“ she started but before she could finish he was on her, kissing her, against his car. 

They had rough hard sex in the car, and when they were done, they started to talk.

“Why, Rio? Why, did you do that?” She asked knowing the answer.

“Your really gonna make me say it” he said not looking at her.

“Yes”, she said seriously.

“I don’t know, I just , I feel... your not just work ok, Elizabeth” He spurted out.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just wanted to make you hurt like you hurt me” she admitted.

“I’m sorry too, but you hurt me too” he said honestly.

“Why? Why did you say it”

“To be honest, because I was scared, I never feel, and you were hurting me, so I wanted you to hurt too” he said, she had never saw him be so openly honest before.

They spent the rest of the night together, Beth had forgotten all about Annie and ruby


End file.
